


A Short Story about Mitake Ran Getting Forced to Eat Peas.

by xidorn



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xidorn/pseuds/xidorn
Summary: ran gets forced to eat peas.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Short Story about Mitake Ran Getting Forced to Eat Peas.

**Author's Note:**

> made for a discord server im in as a shitpost; several months old

  1. The day was not the same as always. Today was Ran’s bandmate and friend Moca’s birthday, and apparently she had plans for each of the Afterglow girls after practice. “Head to my house. What’ll happen there will be the great Moca-sama’s birthday present~~,” she claimed

  2. _What is she thinking of this time? Is she sacrificing all of us to that Bananbo guy? Will she make us play Y.O.L.O.!!!! at double speed? Is she just messing with us and she’s actually throwing a normal party? I can never tell what that girl is up to,_ Ran contemplated on the way. She was so lost in thought of other possible “surprises” Moca could have prepared she hadn't realized they have reached the birthday girl’s house.

  3. “We’re here~~,” Moca announced. She continues, “For my birthday present, you must enter my house one by one. Anyone who disobeys will be sacrificed to Babanbo-sama.”

  4. “Nooooo! I don’t want to be a sacrifice!!” Himari shrieked

  5. “She’s probably messing around,” Tomoe quipped with a hint of nervousness, “Right, Moca? 

  6. “Who knooooows? Anywho, Raaaan~. As Afterglow’s leader, you’re going first~”

  7. “Wait, what do you mean ‘who knows’?” Ran asked annoyedly as Moca dragged her towards the inside of the house. “Hey, Moca!!”

  8. When the pair got in, Moca threw Ran onto a sofa. Ran’s hair messed up and covered her face. She immediately blushed. “Wh- What the? Moca?”

  9. “Wait here, Ran. Don’t move a centimeter,” Moca said with a devilish smirk. _What is she planning to do? Why be with me alone? Wait. Don’t tell me- No, no way. Moca doesn’t swing that way. I think._ Ran thought to herself.

  10. And so, Ran sat still on the sofa for what felt like 5 minutes, with her face so plump and red that she might as well be a certain first year from a different multimedia all-girls franchise. Finally, Moca came back with a covered plate like what you’d see in a fancy hotel on one hand, a video camera on the other, and a wide grin on her face.

  11. _Oh thank goodness it’s not what I was thinking of_ , Ran initially thought. _Wait, what on earth is that smirk? I still have a very bad feeling about this._

  12. Moca places the plate on a table in front of the sofa and uncovers it, revealing its contents: exactly 50 small, round green peas. Ran jumps backwards on the sofa and places her hands in a defensive position.

  13. “M-Moca! Do you honestly expect me to eat these? You do know I hate peas, right?” Ran shouted with the passion of a thousand setting suns.

  14. “Ho, you don’t wanna eat them? Do you want to be sacrificed instead? After all, you still owe me a birthday present~~” Moca retorted

  15. “Yes! Anything but peas!”

  16. “Okay~ Let me get my knife ready real quick~”

  17. Knife? Ran knew that Moca was most likely bluffing, but she wasn’t going to take any chances. “All right, all right. I’ll eat the peas. I- It’s your birthday after all.”

  18. “Awwww, I was about to get my butter knife as well. Oh, well. Tell me when you start so I can get this on video~~.”

  19. “Itadakimasu (TL Note: Itadakimasu means similarly to “Let’s eat” or “Let’s enjoy the food”),” Ran said, regretting all her life choices leading up to this point, most especially befriending Moca. She tilts the plate of peas towards her mouth and tries to eat them as quickly as possible. However, she still had to chew them so she could swallow, so every time she took a bite on a batch of peas, she winced. Not just because she hated peas, but because they seemed to be a lot more bitter than she remembered.

  20. After a torturous, grueling, and dragging time of two minutes, Ran finally finished all of the peas. She sat on the sofa, breathing heavily to recover from the torture.

  21. Wait, I’m not just breathing heavily, I suddenly have this huge headache Ran thought as she also felt her face go hot. “Moca, wha dja put on the peas?”

  22. Moca shut off the video camera and leaned towards Ran, their faces only a hand apart. “Nothing in particular. Why do you ask~?”

  23. “My head’s spinning, I can’t haa think straight, and my face is re-”

  24. Moca put a finger on Ran’s lips. “Shh, all part of the second part of my birthday present.”

  25. Ran tried pushed Moca’s hand away, but to no avail. “Whadya mea-”

  26. These are the last words to come out of Ran Mitake's mouth that day.
  27. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls of Afterglow are standing outside Moca's house wondering why she was taking so long. They were discussing possibilities such as Moca falling asleep because she's back in her house, which they agreed was a very likely explanation. The band mates were then debating on how long it took Moca to fall asleep when the the bread-lover herself came out of her house, noticeably Ran noodle-red and with a suspicious change of pants.
  28. "Hey, Moca, what took ya so long?" Tomoe asked
  29. "Oh... I... fell asleep," she replied. Tomoe thought something was off, and then it occurred to her that Moca was _embarrassed._ When the drummer confronted Moca about this, all she had to say was "Well, even I would be embarrassed if I fell asleep on my birthday, especially if my friends were waiting for me. Hehe..."
  30. "I see. And where's Ran?"
  31. "I told her to wait inside for you guys. Don't think I've forgotten about my birthday gift, o members of Afterglow." Moca responded with her usual teasing tone. 
  32. "So anyway, Tsuuuugumi, your turn~~"




End file.
